


Волшебная сила искусства

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vita brevis, ars longa – "Жизнь коротка, искусство вечно".<br/>Пушистая и теплая зимняя история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебная сила искусства

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: PG-13

Как и все хорошее, каникулы быстро подошли к концу.  
Скорпиус Малфой вздохнул. Нет, он ничего не имел против скорого возвращения в школу, но дома было так хорошо. И здесь они могут часами болтать, гулять по тихим заснеженным аллеям Малфой-мэнор, играть в снежки, смотреть на одинокие и яркие зимние звезды.  
«И сколько угодно быть вместе. А в Хогвартсе снова разойдемся по факультетским гостиным».  
Ему придется долгими вечерами томиться в рейвенкловской башне, пытаясь представить, чем сейчас занят Альбус Поттер в гостиной Гриффиндора.

«Все же он мой лучший друг. Без него сразу становится скучно».

Он покосился на профиль Альбуса, склоненный над старой книгой.

\- Я никогда это не запомню, – обреченно простонал тот, захлопывая тяжелый том. – Придумали тоже – пьесу ставить.

\- Да уж, идея не из лучших, – рассеянно согласился Скорпиус, любуясь тем, как золотое живое пламя свечи оттеняет кожу Ала, отчего его ресницы кажутся еще длиннее.

Он вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

«Что я делаю? Я смотрю на него слишком часто! Он всё заметит! И тогда...»

Додумать ужасную мысль он не успел, так как дверь резко распахнулась.

\- Ну, чем вы тут занимаетесь? – кисло спросил Драко Малфой, входя в комнату сына. – Альбус Северус, за тобой скоро отец придет. Ступайте в гостиную, там открыт камин.

\- Он, наверное, задерживается, потому что снова ругается с мамой, – печально сказал Ал, поднимаясь. – Они теперь все время ссорятся. А сегодня должны какие-то бумаги подписать у адвоката, что-то насчет опеки над нами.

Скорпиус мягко опустил руку ему на плечо.  
Он сам читал заметку в «Ежедневном Пророке» этим утром: «Разрыв звездной пары. Чета Поттеров делит детей». Он бросил газету в огонь прежде, чем Альбус ее увидел, но тот, все равно, был слишком рассеян и молчалив весь день. Придумывая для него все новые забавы и развлечения, Скорпиус уже почти готов был признать поражение. Пережив развод родителей два года назад, он прекрасно понимал друга.

Но они чудно провели эти несколько зимних дней. И даже отец ничего не сказал, хотя прежде возмущался, что Альбус Северус Поттер оккупировал его дом. «Все-таки мы дружим еще с первого курса, четвертый год подряд. Отец давно смирился, – довольно подумал Скорпиус. – А что ему еще оставалось? Где Ал, там и я».

Они спустились вниз и чинно расселись в парадной гостиной, ожидающе глядя в пустой камин. Часы пробили семь, потом четверть восьмого; разговор не клеился.

\- Что-то твой отец не спешит тебя забирать, – досадливо сказал Малфой-старший. – Никакой обязательности. Так, а чем вы занимались? Что за книга?

«И что он лезет! Чем дольше Ал будет здесь, со мной, тем лучше». – Скорпиус охотно перевел тему: – Мы читаем Шекспира, папа. Нам нужно учить роли. Ты же помнишь, что наш курс ставит пьесу? Это задание по маггловедению.

\- Курс маггловской культуры, – Драко брезгливо поджал губы. – Совершенно бесполезный предмет. Все эти послевоенные нововведения...

Он сухо осмотрел их, потом перевел взгляд на книгу.

\- Надеюсь, вы провели время с толком, а не просто болтались по поместью. Роли выучили?

\- Нет еще, папа. Там такой сложный текст! Мы только что репетировали, но там столько слов... это же невозможно запомнить!

\- Ясно. Просто теряли время даром, как обычно, – Драко скорбно покачал головой. – Дай сюда книгу!

\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - Альбус протянул изрядно потрепанный томик.

\- «Укрощение строптивой»? Хм, странный выбор. В Министерстве совсем рехнулись, раз составили такой учебный план. Ну, и кого же вам нужно играть?

Мальчики промолчали.  
Драко смерил обоих холодным взором, оценивая зардевшиеся щеки и опущенные взгляды.

\- Скорпи! – резко окликнул он. – Что у тебя за роль? Кого ты играешь?

\- Катарину, – его наследник отвел взор. – Невесту одного типа по имени Петруччо.

\- Что?! С какой стати?

\- Понимаете, сэр, постановка будет в прежних традициях, – торопливо пояснил Альбус. – Во времена Шекспира все женские роли исполнялись мужчинами.

\- Безобразие, – Драко скривил губы. – А ты кем будешь?

\- А я Петруччо.

\- Кхм... Но почему мой сын... – Малфой скрипнул зубами. – Ладно, давайте проверим, как вы знаете текст. Хочу убедиться, что вы не только зря прохлаждались, уничтожая запасы варенья и сладостей. Начинай, Скорпи!

\- Прямо сейчас? Но отец Ала уже скоро придет!

\- Как видишь, он опаздывает. Как всегда.

Мальчики предпочли не расслышать тихое «чего и ждать от Поттера».

\- Так, тогда ты начнешь! – палец Драко обвиняюще ткнул в младшего Поттера.

 

***

Спустя почти час, окончательно вымотанные, мальчики плюхнулись на пушистый ковер у камина. Малфой хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал насчет их манер и дурного влияния некоторых из присутствующих. Однако он вернулся к другой ненавистной теме:

\- Так, текст вы не знаете. Каждое слово клещами тянуть приходится! И говорите так, словно обоих мучает зубная боль пополам с диареей. Нужно больше чувств, эмоций! Это же ИСКУССТВО! – он с сомнением покосился на книжку: – Хотя пьеса все равно идиотская, видит Мерлин. Ну, продолжим...

Парни тяжело вздохнули.

\- Чем это вы заняты? – жизнерадостно спросил Поттер-старший, появляясь из вспышки зеленого пламени. – Почему у всех такие мрачные лица?

\- Искусством, – хмуро пробормотал Альбус, старательно избегая его взгляда. – Мы заняты искусством.

\- А, та странная пьеса?.. Учите роли, значит? Дай посмотреть! – и он забрал книгу из рук Драко.

Тот чуть прикусил губу, отвернулся.

\- Добрый вечер, Поттер, – не глядя, бросил он.

«Странно. У отца такой напряженный голос только когда он говорит с отцом Ала. Неужели они не могут забыть ту детскую вражду? – огорчился Скорпиус, созерцая обоих папаш. – Это же глупо!»

Поттер перелистал книгу, а потом небрежно расположился на парчовом диване.

\- Ну, я тоже хочу послушать! Продолжайте!

Малфой глянул на него исподлобья:

\- Ты ничего не забыл, Поттер? Расселся тут, тоже мне...

\- Может, угостишь вином, Малфой? Неужели ты пренебрежешь хозяйскими обязанностями и своим безупречным имиджем? И все только ради меня? Я польщен.

Последние слова были сказаны негромко, но в звенящей тишине.

Старший Малфой нахмурился:

\- Переводить на тебя хорошие напитки жаль, - сквозь зубы процедил он. – Хм... Можешь сам налить, если хочешь.

Поттер кивнул, встал и непринужденно наполнил бокал на три четверти темно-рубиновым вином.

\- Ну, продолжайте! – разрешил он. – Это, наверное, очень забавно. Не хочу ничего пропустить.

 

***

Еще через полчаса Поттер-старший прервал их небрежным взмахом руки.

\- Стоп, стоп! Никуда не годится! Не верю! НЕ ВЕРЮ!

Оба Малфоя взглянули на него с одинаково угрюмым выражением лица.

\- Где эмоции? Слабо, неубедительно, вяло! – он снова схватил книгу. – Дра... Малфой, давай сами попробуем эту сцену. Покажем им класс!

Он поставил бокал и повернулся к хозяину дома.

\- Малфой?

Вызов, прозвучавший в голосе, Малфой слышал прекрасно.  
Он злобно вырвал у него книгу и раскрыл на нужной странице.

\- Хорошо, начинай!

Поттер поднял бровь:

\- Спокойнее, оса, ты зла не в меру. *

\- Чтооо?!

\- Там так написано. В книге.

\- Хм, и правда... Ну, что ж, продолжим! – не глядя на Поттера, Малфой раздраженно озвучил: – Коль я оса – остерегайся жала.

\- Да что ты несешь?

\- Там так написано!

\- Ладно-ладно, не волнуйся! Ну, что у нас там дальше?.. «А я его возьму, да вырву прочь!»

Драко с вызовом поднял голову:

\- Сперва найди его!

\- Что там искать... – вполголоса пробормотал Поттер. И добавил громче: – Да кто не знает, где скрыто жало у осы? В хвосте.

\- Чтооо? – Малфой подлетел к Поттеру, заглянул в книгу. – Какой извращенец писал эту пьесу?

\- Шекспир, папа.

\- А ты бы уже помолчал! Ничего не могут сами сделать! – Драко раздраженно щелкнул пальцами, потом повернулся к Поттеру-старшему. – Смотрите и учитесь! – бросил он через плечо.

\- Ну, что ж ты, Катарина? – весело поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Нет, в языке, – прошипел Драко.

\- А в чьем, скажи?

\- Дурак! В твоем, раз о хвосте сболтнул. Прощай.

\- Как! Мой язык в твоем хвосте! Ну, нет! Я дворянин!

\- А вот сейчас проверим, – мстительно отозвался Драко.

\- Ой! Больно же...

\- Тут так написано! – торжествующе заявил Малфой. – А что, неплохая пьеса...

\- Где? Где там сказано, что надо бить людей?

\- Вот! – Малфой ткнул длинным пальцем в нужную строчку. – «А вот сейчас проверим». И дальше: «Бьет его».

\- Хм... Какой идиот это написал? Ах, да, Шекспир...

\- Ну, что же ты? – очень ласково спросил Малфой. – Дальше!

\- Ударь еще – я сдачи дам, клянусь! – выпалил Поттер.

 

\- Они точно свихнулись! – прошептал Альбус, придвинувшись ближе к другу. – Ты только посмотри на них!

Скорпиус вздрогнул – теплые губы на миг коснулись его уха, а дыхание Ала было так близко. Он сглотнул, отгоняя непрошеные мысли.

\- Влияние искусства! – важно сказал он. Дрожащий голос несколько портил впечатление.

Тем временем, обстановка в гостиной накалялась.

 

\- Пусть я петух – будь курочкой моей! – громко воззвал Гарри, хватая Малфоя за руку.

Драко фыркнул:

\- Хорош петух! Боится кукарекать.

 

\- Какой болван это сочинил? – пробормотал Альбус.

\- Шекспир.

\- Ах, да...

Скорпиус ничего не сказал, а просто придвинулся ближе. Он склонил голову на плечо Альбуса. Тот сразу притянул его к себе, но не сводил изумленного взгляда с их отцов, которые прожигали друг друга взором.

 

\- Ну, полно, Кэт! Ну, не смотри так кисло, – упрашивал Поттер.

Малфой вздернул подбородок:

\- Я кисну от кислятины всегда.

\- Здесь нет кислятины – так и не кисни.

\- Нет, есть; нет, есть! – уперся один.

\- Где покажи? – обиделся другой.

\- Нет зеркала с собой.

\- Так это я? – Поттер нахмурился.

\- Хоть молод, а догадлив, – снисходительно обронил Драко, сверля Гарри злым взглядом.

\- Да, молод – для тебя, – сухо прочел тот.

\- Ты весь в морщинах.

\- Всё от забот, - вздохнул Главный аврор.

Малфой взвился:

\- А мне заботы нет!

\- Ну, Кэт, послушай, – заканючил Поттер, – так ты не уйдешь.

\- Останусь – только рассержу, – пообещал Малфой. – Пустите!

Он вырвал руку из цепкой хватки и потер запястье.

\- Сердись – не страшно, - заверил Поттер. – Мне с тобой приятно.

Малфой опустил глаза, но тот продолжал:

\- Мне говорили – ты строптива, зла. Но вижу я – все эти слухи ложны. – Поттер снова попытался ухватить его, теперь за ладонь. – Ты ласкова, приветлива на редкость. Тиха, но сладостна, как цвет весенний, - убеждал он, заглядывая в глаза.

Малфой отвернулся, пряча смущение.

\- Не хмуришься, не смотришь исподлобья.  
И губы не кусаешь, словно злючка.  
Перечить в разговоре ты не любишь;  
И с кротостью встречаешь женихов  
Любезной речью, мягким обхожденьем...

 

\- Да где таким речам вы научились?!

\- Дра... Малфой, ты сбил мой монолог! И сам пропустил реплику.

\- Не важно, – пробормотал Драко. – Не важно, не важно...

Он снова отвернулся, скрывая чуть заалевшие скулы.

Поттер растерянно и странно посмотрел на него.

\- Хм... Экспромты – от природного ума, – уверенно заявил он.

\- Природа-мать умна, да сын безмозглый, – ядовито прошипел Малфой.

\- Я не умен?!

\- Пошли б вы лучше спать, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Драко.

\- Я собираюсь спать в твоей постели, – твердо сказал Гарри. - Оставим болтовню. Я буду краток...

\- Чего?!

\- Отец тебя мне в жены отдает.

\- Дебильная пьеса! И это еще классика, – проворчал Драко. – Чему детей учат!

\- В приданом мы сошлись, а потому  
Я на тебе женюсь добром иль силой.

\- Этого еще не хватало! - разъяренный Малфой обернулся к нему.

\- Таких слов в пьесе нет! – запротестовал его партнер.

\- Так будут!

\- Клянусь тем светом, что позволил мне  
Узреть и полюбить твою красу, –  
Ни за кого другого ты не выйдешь, – угрожающе посулил Поттер.

Малфой ответил ему вызывающим взглядом.

Тот придвинулся ближе, совсем вплотную, и снова поймал ладонь Драко, трепетно прижимая ее к сердцу.

\- Рожден я, чтобы укротить тебя  
И сделать кошку дикую – котенком.

\- Ну да, мечтай! - возмущенно прошипел Малфой.  
Но руку не отнял.

\- Обычной милою домашней киской, – сладко протянул Поттер, поглаживая его локоть.

Их взгляды схлестнулись.

\- Вот твой отец. Отказывать не вздумай!  
Я должен мужем быть твоим – и буду! – твердо отчеканил Гарри.

 

\- Сэр Люциус!

\- Привет, Альбус, – мягко отозвался вошедший лорд Малфой. – Что здесь происходит? Ваши отцы ведут себя крайне странно. Не пора ли вызывать санитаров из «Мунго»?

\- Они репетируют, дедушка, – успокоил Скорпиус. – Пьесу, которую мы ставим в Хогвартсе после каникул. Приходи на спектакль. Я буду Катариной! – гордо сообщил он.

\- Вот как? Обязательно приду, – пообещал его дед. – Да, волшебная сила искусства... Творчество, наверно, очень увлекательный процесс. Они нас даже не замечают, – задумчиво отметил он. – Мда... Ну, пойдемте пить чай, мальчики.

 

***

Часом позже, когда Скорпиус и Альбус вернулись, за закрытыми дверями гостиной было очень тихо.

\- Странно... – растерянно прошептал Альбус. – Как думаешь, они там не убили друг друга, пока мы ели торт?

\- Не знаю, – нахмурился Скорпиус. – Мне даже заглядывать страшно.

Он вздохнул и медленно потянулся к двери.

\- Я с тобой, Скорпи!

\- Нет, я первый!

Скорпиус решительно дернул дверную ручку.  
И так и застыл на пороге.

\- Ну, что там? Что? – тревожно спросил Альбус, заглядывая через плечо.

\- Ничего! – Скорпиус попытался заслонить собой вход. – Ничего интересного, правда!

\- Пусти, Скорпи! Я хочу сам посмотреть!

\- Ал, может, не надо?

\- Да что там такое творится?

\- Ну... Эээ...

Альбус отпихнул друга и сам распахнул дверь.  
И тоже застыл.

\- Я же говорил, ничего интересного, – прошептал Скорпиус, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Они просто... репетируют. Ну да, конечно, репетируют!

 

Их отцы увлеченно целовались у камина. Забытая книга валялась на полу.

Поттер притянул Малфоя к себе, крепко обняв его за талию. Драко запустил руки в густые черные волосы, лихорадочно перебирая их и подставляя горло под быстрые поцелуи. Гарри тихо зарычал, уверенно лаская его шею и спускаясь губами все ниже. А его руки скользнули вниз и надежно легли на упругие ягодицы Малфоя. Но тот ничуть не возражал такому обращению, лишь прерывисто вздыхал в его объятиях и сам страстно обвивал руками широкие плечи Поттера.

 

Альбус сглотнул. Щеки яростно полыхали.  
Он захлопнул дверь и повернулся к нежно-розовому Скорпиусу:

\- Ну да, репетируют... – неуверенно сказал он.

\- Конечно, а что же еще? – торопливо согласился тот. – Волшебная сила искусства!

 

Они устроились на широком подоконнике. Задумчиво глядя в окно, за которым царила чернильно-снежная январская тьма, Альбус медленно писал что-то на стекле, раз за разом.

Скорпиус прочел. И вздрогнул. Там были только две буквы «SM», но Альбус чертил их снова и снова.

\- Ал! – тихо позвал Скорпи. – Альбус...

Тот обернулся, вспыхнул, быстро стер начертанное на затуманенном стекле.

\- Эмм, Скорпи...

\- Ал, можно... Я так хочу...

Скорпиус не решился продолжить.  
Он просто отчаянно смотрел в обожаемые зеленые глаза.  
И осторожно отвел темную прядь с горячей щеки.

\- Можно!

И Альбус сам потянулся к нему.  
И это было прекрасно.

______________

* Цитаты здесь и далее – Уильям Шекспир, «Укрощение строптивой», пер. П. В. Мелковой.


End file.
